


Derek likes showers so does Stiles

by Sunshinedaisysbuttermellowyellow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grabbing ass, M/M, Short Drabble, Surprise hand job, shower scene, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinedaisysbuttermellowyellow/pseuds/Sunshinedaisysbuttermellowyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple shower turns steamy with a little help from a wondering hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek likes showers so does Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot on writing sterek. So this is just a short simple porny Drabble.

Derek was surprised by the caress of stiles hand on his thigh. He slowly worked his hand upward tantalizing Derek’s navel then quickly downwards he explored to the edge of his crotch where Stiles knuckles faintly caressed the hilt of his cock. With the light touchs Derek could barley breathe, he was so turned on. When stiles hand finally wrapped around his shaft Derek couldn’t help but thrust. Stiles chuckled leaving shivers of heat inside Derek, he growled and thrust again. Derek pushed in and out with a slow rhythm while Stiles rubbed his thumb against his slit with his other hand. Stiles moaned onto his neck when he felt Derek’s big hands grab his ass. Derek was getting close.


End file.
